Joy of Life
Details *'Title:' 庆余年 / Qing Yu Nian *'English title:' Joy of Life *'Genre:' Historical User/Viewer Ratings Season 1 *'Episodes:' 46 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent, iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Nov-26 Synopsis In the twilight years of Eastern Jin, Liu Yu usurps the throne to become the founding emperor of the Liu Song dynasty. Consort Ye’s newborn son is the only royalty to survive the bloody purge, and is adopted by the Minster of Revenue Fan Jian. At the age of eighteen, Fan Xian’s impending political marriage with Lin Wan'er, daughter of the Prime Minister and Elder Princess, makes him extremely popular among the ambitious princes, though he carefully avoids joining any of the factions. Fan Xian is lauded for his loyalty to the emperor during two successive rebellions, though later discovers he is the biological son of the tyrannical ruler, and that Liu Yu was the one that sent assassins to kill his mother. For revenge as well as the peace of the kingdom, Fan Xian engages in a deadly political struggle with the emperor. Cast ;Main *Zhang Ruo Yun as Fan Xian **Han Hao Lin as young Fan Xian : Fan Jian's adopted son whose birth parents are the Qing Emperor and Ye Qingmei. Director-General of the Investigation Center. *Li Qin as Lin Wan'er :Daughter of the Prime Minister and Elder Princess. Fan Xian's wife. Known by the nickname of "Drumstick Lady". * Chen Dao Ming as Liu Yu :Qing Emperor. One of the four Grandmasters in the world. Am ambitious and cunning man. ;Investigation Center *Wu Gang as Chen Pingping :Director of the Investigation Center. Fan Xian's teacher and advisor. A man who is adept in scheming. He appears cold and merciless but has a warm side to him. *Liu Hua as Fei Jie :Head of the Third Division. A master of poison and healer. Fan Xian’s first teacher. *Tian Yu as Wang Qinian :Clerk of the Investigation Center. He is adept in Qinggong. He loves money, and is known for his glib tongue and smooth ways. *Wang Yang as Teng Zijing :Member of the Fourth Division. He becomes a guard of Fan Xian in order to find out the whereabouts of his loved ones. *Xiao Zhan as Yan Bingyun :Member of the Fourth Division. Former subordinate of Teng Zijing. He is in charge of the spies situated at Northern Qi. He later becomes a subordinate of Fan Xian after being saved by him. *Li Qiang as Yan Ruohai :Head of the Fourth Division. Yan Bingyun's father. *Hai Yi Tian as Zhu Ge :Head of the First Division. Chen Pingping's most capable assistant. *Dong Jing Chuan as Senior Brother Leng :Head of the Third Division. Fei Jie's senior disciple and Fan Xian's senior. He loves inventing new poisons. *Wang Yi Fu as Ying Zi :Head of the Sixth Division. He is in charge of assassination. A ninth-grade martial arts master. *Jiang Yang as Xuan Jiu :Head of the Eigth Division. He is in charge of the publication of books. *??? as Hei Qi :Head of the Fifth Division. The number one warrior of the Investigation Center. ;Royal family of Qing *Li Xiao Ran as Li Yunrui :Elder princess. Foster sister of the Emperor, birth mother of Lin Wan'er. She appears gentle, but is cruel and merciless. She is in charge of the inner treasury of the Imperial Treasury. She appears to be aligned with the Crown prince, but secretly she is allies with the Second prince. *Zhang Hao Wei as Li Chengyu :The Crown Prince. A man who appears to be careless and rash but who hides his real intention behind a facade. *Liu Duan Duan as Li Chengze :The Second Prince. A magnanimous man, who often helps Fan Xian. *Liu Run Nan as Li Hongcheng :Son of the Prince of Jin and close friend of the second prince. *Zheng Yu Zhi as Empress Dowager, mother of Qing Emperor and Prince Jing. *Deng Tong Tian as Imperial Consort Yi, mother of Li Chengping and cousin of Liu Ruyu *Lin Jing as Imperial Consort Shu, mother of Li Chengze *Qiao Hong as Talented Lady Ning ;Officials and servants of Qing *Gao Shu Guang as Fan Jian : Minister of Revenue. The Earl of Sinan. Fan Xian’s adopted father. *Yu Yang as Lin Ruofu : Prime Minister of Qing and Lin Wan’er's father. An astute man of great foresight. *Li Zi Feng as Yan Xiaoyi :Commander of the Imperial Troops. A ninth-grade archery master. He was a hunter who was found by Li Yunrui, and rose up the ranks quickly. *Du Yu Ming as Hong Siku :The head eunuch. He serves the Empress Dowager. A ninth-grade martial arts master. *Li Shen as Gao Da :Commander of the Tiger Troops. Fan Xian's guard. *Cui Peng as Gong Dian :Assistant commander of the Imperial Troops. An eighth-grade martial arts master. *Cui Zhi Gang as Eunuch Hou, servant of the Qing Emperor. *Jerry Chang as Guo Youzhi :Minister of Rites. Ally of the Elder princess. *Jia Jing Hui as Guo Baokun : Son of Guo Youzhi and editor of the palace. Former study companion of the Crown prince. *Zhao Zhen Ting as Xie Bi'an, guard of the Second prince *Li Jian Yi as Mei Zhili, magistrate *Fu Jia as Xin Qiwu ;Fan family *Song Yi as Fan Ruoruo **Zhang Wan Er as young Fan Ruoruo : Fan Xian's younger sister. She is known for her talents in the capital. An ardent supporter of Fan Xian. *Guo Qi Lin as Fan Sizhe :Son of Liu Ruyu. He loves money and has a talent for finance. He becomes the owner of a bookshop selling Fan Xian's books. *Zhao Ke as Liu Ruyu :Second wife of Fan Jian. Fan Sizhe's mother. Daughter of the Royal Advisor. *Cao Cui Fen as Old Granny Fan :Fan Xian's grandmother. A tough but loving woman. *Li Hong Quan as Housekeeper Zhou ;Lin family *Dong Ke Fei as Lin Dabao :First master of the Lin manor and Lin Wan'er's brother. Because of an illness, he has the mental capacity of a child. Fan Xian and Fan Sizhe's good friend. *Kang Jie as Lin Gong :Second master of the Lin manor and Lin Wan'er's brother. Confidante of the Crown prince, who is in reality Li Yunrui's subordinate. *Luo Er Yang as Guo Hongdao :Advisor of Lin Ruofu. *Wei Wan Qiu as Wan Qiu :Lin Wan'er's personal attendant. ;People of Qing *Yuan Quan as Ye Xingmei **Gu Yu Han as young Ye Qingmei :Fan Xian's birth mother. A woman of noble aspirations and talent. Creator of the Investigation Center and Imperial Treasury. *Han Jiu Nuo as Ye Ling'er :Daughter of the Chief Guard. Lin Wan'er's close friend. Fan Xian's disciple. Wife of the Second prince. *Tong Meng Shi as Wu Zhu :A martial arts grand master and loyal servant of Ye Qingmei. *Yu Xiao Ming as Yun Zhilan :Senior disciple of Gu Jian, one of the four grandmasters. *Xiao Hao Ran as He Zongwei, a renowned scholar ;Kingdom of Northern Qi *Liang Ai Qi as Empress Dowager, regent of Northern Qi *Liu Mei Tong as Zhan Doudou, Emperor of Northern Qi *Xin Zhi Lei as Haitang Duoduo :Saintess of Northern Qi. Disciple of Ku He, one of the four grandmasters; and a ninth-grade martial arts expert. Close friend of Fan Xian. She is deeply trusted by the Empress Dowager, but is actually an ally of Zhan Doudou. *Li Chun as Si Lili, :A famous courtesan at Zuixian Ju who is in reality a spy of Northern Qi. *Yu Rong Guang as Xiao En **Wang Zheng as young Xiao En :An spy of Northern Qi who is responsible for delivering military intelligence. A cruel and fearless man who is feared by many. *Xu Huan Shan as Zhuang Mohan :A renowned scholar renowned by many. Xiao En's brother. *He Zi Ming as Shang Biaohu :Famous general of Northern Qi. Xiao En's god-son. *Yu Xiao Wei as Shen Zhong : Commander of the Jinyiwei Guards. Advisor of the Empress Dowager who is known for his cruel schemes. *Dai Wen Wen as Shen Wan'er :Younger sister of Shen Zhong. She likes Yan Bingyun. *Guo Jia Nuo as Reverend He :A ninth-grade swordsman. He was ordered by Chen Pingping to take care of Fan Xian. *Zhang Heng Rui as Cheng Jushu :An eighth-grade martial arts expert. Disciple of Reverend He. *Sun Yi Mu as Lang Tao :Senior disciple of Ku He. A ninth-grade martial arts expert. *Yu An as Tan Wu, Shang Biaohu's subordinate. Soundtrack *One Thought One Life (一念一生) by Li Jian *Remaining Years (余年) by Xiao Zhan Season 2 *'Episodes:' TBA *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2021 Synopsis Cast *Zhang Ruo Yun as Fan Xian Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Qing Yu Nian (庆余年) by Mao Ni *'Director:' Sun Hao *'Screenwriter:' Wang Juan *'Producer:' Chen Ying Jie (陈英杰) *'Company:' Tencent Pictures, New Classics Media, Dark Blue Pictures, China Literature, Times China Media, Hainan Broadcasting Group External Links *Baidu Baike *Douban *Official Weibo *Yue365 *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Historical Category:New Classics Media Category:Tencent Pictures Category:QQ Category:IQiyi